fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Besnik Miller
Besnik Miller is a struggling American frycook living in a shady neighborhood of Kings County, New York. He was born to a pair of Nazi apologists that would ruin his life from the very moment he was born, having attacked 27 Jewish people throughout his childhood prior to learning the truth and changing his ways. He is a studying pharmacist that eventually wants to do something with his life that'll make up for the shitty person he was before. Since puberty, he was gifted the power of making sticky tape emerge from his hands, but he's very ashamed that he inherited the power from his father and wears gloves over his hands to pretend he doesn't have it. History Besnik Miller was born to a pair of dedicated Nazi apologists that raised him with anti-Semitic ideals and far-right politics, molding him into a bully that would target Jewish children and non-heterosexuals throughout his childhood. While at home, his parents were physically abusive to him and would strike him with a leather belt if he were even lightly disobedient; at 17 the damage to his back became so severe that he needed rods in his back to still stay upright. Regularly throughout his childhood, Besnik would be forced to worship Adolf Hitler, and his father would subsequently tell him stories about how great and heroic the Nazis were. Around the time children would normally start learning about the Holocaust and the related tragedies of World War II, his father suddenly dropped him out of school and would begin homeschooling him. He would have him write long essays about why Nazis (and Hitler) were so great and would have him write essays on the best ways to purge Jewish people from the world. His mother was rarely seen by him, as she spent all day working as a pharmacist and would drop hints about how shitty her husband is. Besnik eventually discovered the truth about Nazis through a documentary film he rented at a library. What was meant to be a good night's sleep while watching his childhood heroes in action instead turned into a disturbing, sleepless night when he discovered the kinds of things his parents were hiding. Besnik was already 18 when he discovered the truth behind the Nazis; up until that point, he had hurt and said mean things to about 27 Jewish people. Feeling guilty and ashamed, he would buy a bunch more documentaries about Nazis (and by extension, World War II) and would spend hours studying those films and writing down what he needed to learn. Looking back, he felt lucky that he discovered the documentaries when he did, because his father was encouraging him to chase down and hurt Jewish women. Besnik felt an overwhelming amount of shame and guilt and reached out to as many people as he could to apologize to him. None of them but one sent back anything nice, which significantly deepened his shame. He never regretted discovering the truth though, and began to start getting subtly rebellious much to the anger of his father. One of his victims, a slightly older Jewish man named Jonas Morris, was receptive and accepted Besnik's apology, telling him that he thought there was something shady going on and asked if they could meet at Brooklyn's Cafe Madeline. They met up there on a Thursday, and it was through this meetup that Jonas learned the full details of his bully's life. Upon being shown the terrible state of Besnik's back, Jonas told him that he'd be willing to take him in, an offer that he quickly accepted. The next time his parents were out, Besnik raided his house of as many items as he cared to carry and loaded them up in Jonas' car, and soon enough they were out. He left a note for his parents telling them how much he despised them, how he eventually learned the truth, and drew himself stabbing Hitler about 50 times. This deeply angered his father, who sent him an overwhelming amount of texts telling him that he'd kill him. One day, Besnik's father tried to break into Jonas' home, where the Jewish man came out and shot his chest in self-defense. Beznik would later learn that mother was killed too for supposedly "betraying his Nazi blood", implying his mother was roped into this. Today he continues to try and purge his head of the anti-Semitic and anti-LGBT ideals his parents raised him with, trying to shake off any stigma he feels towards Jewish people or other minorities his father had him target. He works at a Burger King as a frycook, trying to treat everyone the best he can without seeing anyone as lesser than him. It took him two years to eventually accept that he loved Jonas and just what a great man he was, so he's not hopeless. He hopes that eventually he'll be able to leave Burger King, receive forgiveness from God, and eventually write an auto-biography about his life as a Neo-Nazi. He also hopes that he'll eventually be able to work as a pharmacist, like his mother. Personality Besnik isn't a very sociable person, trying to keep to himself even when he's in need of serious help. Remembering how he used to treat the people around him, he tries not to make any interactions in fear of embarrassing himself further. When you do talk to him, he tries to be kind and respectful but never sounds especially cheerful or spunky, and tries to close conversations as soon as possible if they're strangers he doesn't know. With so many horrible incidents attached to his name, he finds it really difficult to relax and sometimes even breathe freely, and becomes really cautious of people trying to become too close to him. He's loyal to his friends and is talkative around them, but he pipes down fast when around strangers because he doesn't feel comfortable around anyone he hasn't been around for very long. Besnik does smile when you ask him to though, and is willing to talk to you if you take your time pushing him to do so. Besnik has a very quick temper and can easily fly off the hook whenever he's annoyed or angered enough. He can be really difficult to handle if his patience gets tested to the limit while in an enclosed space, because that means he'll start making his fists fly. It doesn't help that he stubbornly holds onto his beliefs, only really ever changing his mind if he sees things for himself. He gained these violent urges from his father, who taught him to beat up any Jewish person that comes his way, though he's since learned to suppress those urges for reasons already made clear. He tries to get rid of this anger-driven energy by beating the shit out of a punching bag in his room, but if in public, he'll instead walk away and look for worthy targets to beat up. He has managed to beat up about seventeen criminals, saving more than two dozen people that his father would've liked to see dead instead. Besnik struggles with suppressing the bad manners his father taught him, but believes now that bigots have no place in this world and thus holds progressive views overall. His biggest dream is to see a world without hate and is willing to contribute to making the world a better place. Besnik's interests include baseball, boxing, cooking, medicine, and protecting Jonas from danger after everything Jonas has done to change his life for the better. Besnik hates anything his father loved, and thus refuses to use his tape powers (which his father used to bond him in punishment) or take pride in his anti-Semitic possessions (which he only has so he can never forget the person he was before). Besnik doesn't believe in forgetting the past, only remembering it and not making the same mistakes again. Besnik Miller believes in God, but he's never read the Bible and doesn't care to practice Christianity. Sometimes by night, he'll try to plead for forgiveness from God so he can move on from the mistakes he's made, but more often than not he has to deal with an intense knot in his stomach. Sometimes he finds it so difficult to sleep that he stays up until the break of dawn with the blue light of his Chromebook burning in his eyes. Powers and Abilities Besnik Miller lacks an impressive skillset, usually resorting to using his pure muscle energy to gain the upper hand in fights. He's a talented boxer and is more than capable of giving (almost) anyone a clobbering. Besnik is also quick and nimble when he needs to be, he can throw his fists in the air and climb up trees. He also has great reflexes and is good with self-defense- even his fingers are flexible because he spent a lot of time playing the Punch-Out!! games (which his parents allowed him to play since it could be interpreted in a racist light). Besnik has one superpower, and that's being able to make sticky tape come out of the palms of his hands. He isn't fond of using this ability and tries to suppress himself from using it. He can generate enough to barricade the frames of ten normal-sized doorways before feeling an aching, burning sensation in his hands. Besnik only really wants to use this power if it means helping others, hoping that such experiences would change how he thinks of his powers. Relationships Flado Miller Besnik has admitted to Jonas that he's never really loved his father, who's never told Besnik even once that he loves him. His father was completely responsible for his horrible past, having taught him all the anti-Semitic values he's learned and also having beaten him so hard that he's had to have rods placed in his back to help him stand upright. Besnik will never ever find it in his heart to forgive his (now-deceased) father for all the dishonesty and lies he's been told, and he will spend the rest of his life remembering what a monster he really was to not just him, but his mother and everyone around him. When Besnik learned that his mother wasn't a Nazi apologist at the start and that his father both physically abused her and taught her all his awful views, he drove all the way to his father's grave, tore his tombstone out, then drove over into New Jersey to hurl his tombstone into the Pacific Ocean so it may never be found again. He would later do this with the rest of his anti-Semitic family members, and left a wish for himself to be cremated rather than buried in his will. He doesn't want anyone but Jonas to have anything to remember him or his family by. Jonas Morris Besnik and Jonas had a really rough relationship at first, with Besnik having bullied Jonas extensively for being Jewish in his youth. Besnik was required to cut off all contact with Jonas when his fourth grade teacher found them fighting on school property, with Jonas having lost seven teeth to his bully. They reconciled sometime after Besnik took the G.E.D., who by this time learned the truth behind the Nazis and was apologetic to him in a friendly letter. Jonas, who was a very empathetic man willing to give almost anyone a second chance, accepted his apology and further offered to let Besnik stay at his place so he can get away from his insane father. Since the day he accepted, Besnik's been living a pretty alright life around Jonas and his Jewish friends, and has taken quite the liking to Jonas' soft-spoken personality. Jonas is a very capable person when it comes to Besnik's short temper and occasional slips, patiently helping him mold into a better person while holding his hand in times of distress. Besnik loves him so much that sometimes he wonders if he's actually attracted to the single Jonas, though gets very flustered when people tease them about being a couple. Gallery Trivia *Besnik Miller was banned from accessing the Internet in his youth, as his parents believed it'd rot his brain. He now thinks that they were trying to prevent him from coming across "anti-Nazi propaganda". Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fantendoverse Characters